Lightning
Lightning is a witch from the Fjords, who had joined the Witch Cooperation Association, before leaving to help Nightingale. She is a member of the Witch Union and founder of the Neverwinter Exploration Group. Appearance Lightning is a young girl with fresh and neat short blonde hair. In the Witch Cooperation Association she prefered to wear trousers and a leather jacket full of pockets and patches. Around her waist was belt, seemingly pick up somewhere. Since Roland gave her goggles, she has been constantly wearing it atop her head. Personality Lighting is an adventurer at heart and is always eager to see new things and places. Lightning feels that as an explorer, she should face the unknown in order to experience new things. However, because of this she often fall into risky or dangerous situations, so Roland repeatedly tell her to put safety first and do not risk in unknown events. Background Lightning was born on a ship while her parents were exploring. Unfortunately, her mother was unable to survive, and she was raised by Margaret Farman. Lightning joined Witch Cooperation Association not long before Nigthingale went to Border Town. Cara had a low opinion of her, considering girl irresponsible and windy. Chronology Lightning joined Nightingale on her way back to Border Town. She explained she did it out of interest to machines and powder. Furthermore, she said Cara wasn't driven by adventure but by obsession. She helped to carry Wendy to Border Town, telling about her childhood during rest.Chapter 59 One and a half day later she arrived in Border Town and put Nightingale and Wendy in care of Nana. After that she told Roland circumstances of their return and reason behind her leave.Chapter 61 Lightning signed a contract for free under condition she would be allowed to test new inventions. One of those inventions was 12-pound field artillery.Chapter 73 At the last day of Months of Demons she enraged flying demonic hybrid and lured him to the square where Anna and Nightingale killed him.Chapter 88 Together with Anna, Nightingale, Nana and Wendy she celebrated newly established Victory Day in castle's garden.Chapter 90 In order to teach her to evaluate speed and distance Roland asked her to practice uniform flight and precise control of magic power. At the same time she flew to Longsong Stronghold and back to measure straight distance between two towns and deliver intelligence on Ryan's forces movement. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of the greatest explorer in the Fjords, Lightning learned how to survive by herself when she was very young. This was demonstrated by her ability to live while stuck on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. In addition, her many years accompanying her father on his exploits has made her very knowledgeable about matters concerning sailing; from the common terms used on a boat to how to control the boat in calm or violent currents. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Flight: Lightning's power grants her the ability of unassisted flight. Initially, her top speed was between 60 and 80 km/h, it was increased to 120 km/h after practice. She could also reach up to a height of 100 m in altitude. When carrying something more than 50 kg, her highest altitude drops to 10 m, which drops further to only 2 m when carrying almost 100 kg. Adulthood / Evolution High-Speed Flight: Like Anna, Lightning evolved on the day of her adulthood. After the day of adulthood and her evolution, she can now continue to accelerate with the only limit of her magic power (max speed actually reached: break of the barrier of sound). Branch Ability Magic Synchronization: When reaching a considerably high speed, her magic power will expand into a cocoon and wrap around her, providing a safe environment within the cocoon. But maintaining it requires a lot of magic power. The bigger the gap between the internal and external environment, the higher the speed of magic consumption. Relationships Family Thunder Lightning loves her father and is proud of the fact that he is the Fjords' greatest explorer. Allies Roland Wimbledon She treats Roland the way she treats her father. She doesn't show any awkwardness every time she hugs the prince. [[Witch Union|'Witch Union']] Maggie Lightning and Maggie are best friends who love to fly and explore together. The love boiling birds eggs and even lost the "demonic beast hunting competetion" due to their childishness. Trivia * Roland has referred to her similarity as "a girl" Ezreal from the videogame League of Legends * According to her, she often had drinking battles with the crew and never lost. Despite this, Roland prohibits her to drink alcohol before reaching adulthood. * Lightning and Maggie are always the first from the Witch Union to leave the castle.Chapter 575 * Lightning visited the main island of Searing Flame Islands, Flaming Mountain, with her father when she had not even reached the age of ten.Chapter 956 Gallery Lightning and Maggie (Colored).jpg|Lightning and Maggie (Colored) 3.jpg|Lightning and Maggie lightning_flying.png|Lightning while she's flying, taken from the Manhua adaptation. Wendy and Lightning Demonstating their Abilities.png|Wendy and Lightning Demonstrating their Abilities References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Fjord Islands Category:Evolved Abilities